


Breathe Again

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Worry, the rest of the team's there for a few seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 09:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10988196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: She's family now.He's supposed to protect.Watching her get hurt? His heart stops.





	Breathe Again

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as additional the other Coffee Family story I wrote. Because I couldn't include Phantom Thieves stuff from Sojiro's POV.

Akira feels like he watches from a distance; he feels he can do both nothing and anything. He ends up frozen to the spot, sees the Shadow attack, hears Futaba cry out and collapse and he’s still frozen until he’s not as the rest of the team sprints forward.

“Oracle!”

“Oracle! Are you okay?!”

“Hey!”

“Futaba.” Akira drops down next to her, hands flying to the gash at her stomach. Her clothes are black and his gloves are red but there’s still  _ blood _ .

“I’m fine,” she mutters, moans, really.

Fox and Skull come crashing over, having taken care of the Shadow. “Oracle! Is she okay?”

“What do you think, Inari?” Futaba groans, presses her hand over Akira’s over the bleeding wound on her stomach. “I’m fine… I can go on…”

“Bullshit!”

“Skull’s right,” Queen said. “Give me a moment and I’ll heal you–”

“– here, have this potion–”

“– but you’ll need to go to a doctor, this is deep.”

“Nooo…”

“Take her to Tae,” Akira says quickly. “I’ll take her to Tae.”

“I don’t need–” Futaba mumbles, and then trails off in a whine as Queen heals her. Her hand seizes around Akira, and he hangs on tightly in return. The whimper settles sharp into his nerves, and his heart, and he wants to go, they  _ need _ to go, she  _ needs _ to be okay– 

– she will be, but he has to  _ know _ – he has to be  _ sure _ – 

They all go to the Clinic together. Tae lets two of them in the room, so Akira and Haru sit next to her bed. Ann and Makoto run to wait on Sojiro; they would call him, but they need a cover story and the cafe’s closed and better to wait until Futaba’s back on her feet so that Sojiro doesn’t ask too many questions they can’t answer. Yusuke hovers in the doorway, and Ryuji sits just outside of it with Morgana.

Tae doesn’t seem to believe him when he says he’s her brother, but she doesn’t ask. When it’s clear Futaba is going to be okay and when she needs to sleep it off, the group leaves one by one to let her rest.

Akira stays, and he holds her hand, and he wants to lecture her when she wakes up–  _ don’t you ever do that again _ – but she rasps “You’re still here?” like it’s annoying, while simultaneously squeezing his fingers, and Akira smiles for the first time in hours.

**Author's Note:**

> I know she always stays behind but she's there in the cutscenes so it's totally plausible she could hurt. Especially since she can't/doesn't fight. Yeah
> 
> I do not own _Persona 5_. Thanks for reading!


End file.
